


"Worse. We're best friends."

by lizziepro



Category: CNBLUE (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Kyuline, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 22nd is a beautiful day, and it also happens to be Kim Junmyeon's birthday. What happens when he and his best friends decide to celebrate at a local water park? A Kyuline party that they will be sure to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Worse. We're best friends."

May 22nd, one of the most beautiful days of the year for any number of reasons: Spring is in the air, flowers blooming all around, the chill in the air now gone for 5 months or so, bright sun warming your skin, and Kim Junmyeon's birthday.

  
Kyuline would be nothing without their precious Junmyeon, the one who kept them all out of trouble - or simply encouraged that Changmin drink that next bottle of soju and run naked down the street. _"No one would see,"_ he said. _"Nothing bad would happen,"_ he'd told him. Whether it was intentional or not that Changmin had his run in with the law, Junmyeon was the first to offer the bail money to get his friend out of jail a mere hour after his arrest.  
  
Anyway, Junmyeon asked the guys in Jonghyun's local gym what they'd wanted to do for his birthday that year, caring more about his friends' wants than his own - he was just happy to spend the day with them.  
  
_"Well, let's not go back to the petting zoo. That place smelled like shit."_ Jonghyun said matter-of-factly as he continued his bench press routine, Kyuhyun spotting him and laughing.  
  
_"That's because it's a petting zoo. There are animals there. They shit, Jonghyun."_ Kyuhyun replied.  
  
_"But they're cute, so it doesn't even matter! Though, it is hot outside now...so it might not be a great idea."_ Minho added helpfully, hopping up to the pull up bar and starting his set. _"Just like our Changminnie hyung - Cuter than all the baby animals in the world, right? Isn't that what that girl said?"_  
  
_"I'm not cute! I'm manly!"_ Changmin's pout was as big as the medicine ball he was now doing pushups on.  
  
_"Right- You're not cute at all, hyung."_ Junmyeon chuckled from the side where he was about to take a swig from his water bottle, tired from the 3 sets of squats and cleans he just finished.  
  
_"We should stay somewhere inside where it's cool. It's supposed to be hot Saturday -"_  
  
_"There's a new waterpark opening this weekend. We should go! It'll be fun!"_ Junmyeon spit out his water onto Changmin as he cut off Kyuhyun in a split second, not giving two shits about his hyung's aversion to the sun and general outdoors. Changmin was less than pleased, now screaming, scowling, and wiping the spit from his face.  
  
_"I hate sunscreen."_ Kyuhyun mumbled under his breath.  
  
_"You'll hate yourself if you don't come with us, hyung. It's fine! I'll make sure you don't have any splotches exposed to the sun. Hyung won't get sunburnt in the slightest!! And besides, a little color won't hurt your milky white skin~"_ Minho said over his shoulder before dropping from the bar. He walked over to his hyung and brought a sweaty arm around his shoulder, beaming as wide as the sun. Kyuhyun contorted his face a little, half from the sweat now on his shoulder from Minho's hug, half from the thought of missing out on a birthday party with his friends.

  
It could be fun? He really didn't like being outside for too long, but maybe if he found a nice umbrella and chair where he could sit and sip some wine from his water bottle...it could be nice.  
  
_"Okay, let's go. It'll be fun! Then I'll treat you all afterwards to food. We can order takeout and hangout at my house."_ Kyuhyun said with a smile at Junmyeon.  
  
_"Great! We'll go early so we can get good seats under the umbrella for you, hyung. I'll make sure you have a place to put your wine bottle, too."_ Junmyeon replied.  
  
_"Kyuhyunnie hyung - Help me out?"_ Jonghyun was straining under the barbell he was working to get back up to the rack - He gasped and hurriedly helped Jonghyun replace the bar before tossing him a towel and helping him up.  
  
_"I could've died, or worse, dropped it on my face, hyung. You can't lose focus in the gym."_ Jonghyun joked with a serious tone, but Kyuhyun knew he was just giving him shit.  
  
_"Can't have you messing up your money-maker, can we?"_ Changmin sneered from the side, now stretching on the mat.  
  
_"You can keep your bitter over there, cute baby deer, and I'll let you know how quickly it takes me to get that girl's number behind you at lunch in an hour."_ Jonghyun strolled past Changmin as he sat on the floor, smiling as he threw his sweaty towel right in his face as he did so. Changmin was confused before he turned 180 degrees to see Jonghyun sidle up to a girl at the smoothie bar with a nice butt and an even nicer smile.  
  
How did this always happen to Changmin? Whatever the case, the Kyuline boys just laughed incrediously before finishing their cool downs and leaving the gym, Jonghyun barely in tow but now with a girl's number it'd taken him "only 5 minutes to achieve."  
  
Fucking Lee Jonghyun. A true ladies man.  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
The boys filed out of Minho's SUV after finding a parking spot at the end of the lot.  
  
Who knew on surprisingly hot spring days that water park openings were a popular place to be?  
  
_"The fuck do all these people think they're doing here? Don't they have better things to do?"_ Kyuhyun mused as they walked up to the line carting their inflatable pool toys (per Minho and Jonghyun's requests), bag of non-descript water bottles, and Changmin's cooler filled with all the snacks they could fit. Junmyeon had a party hat on his head and Minho had complemented the look with a pair of birthday sunglasses of his own. He'd even bought a balloon for his hyung this morning and insisted they bring it into the park with them, tied to the cooler of course since it wouldn't leave their site and therefore not run any risk of being stolen by delinquents.  
  
_"Hyung, it's the first hot day of the year and this is the biggest water park in town. Of course everyone is here today!"_ Junmyeon replied as they shuffled towards the gate.  
  
Kyuhyun squinched his face beneath his sunglasses. Junmyeon was right, and he knew it. He just hoped he could find a chair and relax without having to put on too much sunscreen. He'd worn a swim shirt today to help relieve the majority of the disgusting liquid being spread into his skin. And if his legs or feet got a little burnt, so what. It'd be fine. He'd only have to face jeers from his friends.  
  
_"I think it'll be fun! They have a couple of huge water slides that are supposed to shoot you out like you're being flushed down a toilet, and then another one that's dark inside and like has cool glow in the dark stars so it's like you're in space before you get shot out the end into a big pool. You're going on them with us, right Changminnie hyung?"_ Minho was beaming at his hyung, who tried his best to look less than impressed, but who could deny Minho's sheer excitement about water park adventures?  
  
_"I'll go, but I think I'm going to spend most of the day in the wave pool or the lazy tube ride. That's more hyung's speed."_  
  
"Just because you are old doesn't mean you have to act like it, you know." Jonghyun shot from the side, swiping a hand through his hair as he peered around the gate.  
  
_"I'm not acting old. I'm just saying, it's a good way to meet girls in a relaxing and unintimidating setting."_  
  
"Aka you can try and talk to girls while also being a lazy bastard and those are both things you enjoy." Junmyeon so helpfully explained.  
  
_"Exactly."_ Changmin smiled as they made their way past the gate and began their search for the perfect spot.....though it proved more difficult than anticipated. Most of the front row wave pool seats had been taken, which was half a bummer and half not. They had food to protect and Changmin was not going to let his cooler be taken by the mighty waves of the wave pool, so help him Zeus.  
  
The boys made their way over to a couple of seats, the only ones left in the whole park, they found.......near the kiddie pool. A mess of screaming children ran by them with arm floaties and goggles with the noses strapped to their noggins as cautious parents strolled behind them and apologized for the chaos.  
  
_"Hey, I almost bought those goggles!"_ Minho exclaimed, _"No wonder they didn't fit..."_  
  
_"It could be worse? We could be next to the bathrooms."_ Junmyeon smiled as he put 2 towels out on 2 lounge chairs, leaving the rest in the bag.

  
_"True, but what if a kid tries to come up and steal food from my cooler or asks for help finding his mommy?"_ Changmin was concerned. There was a lot happening and kids weren't his strong suit. He was like the broccoli on their plate they avoided at all costs and only sadly ate when they were told there'd be no dessert without eating their trees.  
  
_"I think I just found my mommy."_ Jonghyun said b-lining towards a very attractive looking woman in a bikini giving her small child a pack of crackers. The boys watched as he went and sat on the chair next to her and she smiled.  
  
_"Okay, bye Jonghyun. You kids go enjoy yourselves. I'm going to make myself comfy right here and enjoy this shade and my water bottle of booze."_ Kyuhyun said, taking a seat on one of the towel clad chairs. He kicked his feet up, hands cradling his head as he laid back and let out a deep sigh.  
  
_"Don't let any small children touch my cooler, Kyuhyun. If you do, I'll throw you into the deepest end of the wave pool. Then the only way back to safety will be swimming through hoardes of people who want you out of their spot they've secured since 8am to experience the best of the waves."_  
  
"You really hate the wave pool, don't you Changminnie hyung?" Minho asked.  
  
_"It could take my cooler filled with food my mom made for us in an instant. You'd be upset too at the threat of your favorite meals being taken from you by a monstrosity combining mother nature and manmade pool powers."_ Changmin looked longingly at the cooler with the solitary balloon tied to its handle.  
  
So precious. So dear.  
  
_"Point taken. Let's go try that toilet bowl slide before the line gets too long! Maybe you'll find a pretty girl in line~"_ Minho brought an arm around Changmin's shoulder and started walking away.  
  
_"I better leave this here."_ Junmyeon said taking off his party hat and placing it over Kyuhyun's visor-clad noggin, _"There we go, perfect."_ Junmyeon smiled, happy with the frown now on Kyuhyun's face.  
  
_"Do you want me to bring you anything, hyung? Want to come with us on some slides?"_  
  
"No, I think I'll be just fine right here in my chair. You guys go for it. Someone has to watch the love of Changmin's life, and I guess I'll have to take on that difficult task."  
  
"Okay, we'll see you around then!" Junmyeon left his hyung sitting in the chair sipping from his booze bottle before he caught up to Changmin and Minho, who were currently in line on a massive hill for a slide that did really mimic the shape of a toilet bowl.  
  
_"Why would I want to go on a ride that's going to make me feel like a piece of shit? Literally?"_  
  
_"Because it's fun, hyung. Everyone needs to feel like shit every now and then. It's part of life. Accept it."_ Minho said very seriously. _"Besides, you need to run around a bit before you go live in the lazy river. I'm pretty sure they've got a 10 lap limit, even if you do present them with your 'laziest hyung in the world' certificate."_  
  
"Shut up. At least I can dance."  
  
"I can dance, too!!"  
  
"Not without choreo you can't, Minho." Junmyeon snickered from behind then. Minho put on his game face and looked down at his tiny hyung.  
  
_"I'll show you. Somebody give me a beat!"_ Minho yelled, gaining him some stares...and no beat given except the shitty theme park radio playing top 40 on repeat. He'd work with what he had though. It took a matter of seconds and a little blushing before he dove right into some of the choreo his dance crew friends had taught him that coincided with a song they'd written.  
  
_"That's still choreo, Choi Minho."_ Changmin sneered, only to hide his giggling at his adorable dongsaeng.  
  
_"Okay, fine then! How about this?"_ Minho didn't realize it but he'd started doing the choreo for the dance break in one of Kyuhyunnie hyung's musicals, leaps and all.  
  
_"Still choreo."_ Changmin said, folding his arms across his chest. "You know, Junmyeon, I think you're right. He can't dance without choreo at all. What a shame."  
  
_"Fine! Here."_ Minho put on his serious dancer face before breaking out the latest and greatest dance move on the planet......The Shuffle.  
  
Changmin and Junmyeon lost it. The combination of Minho's concentration face and his less than impressive non-choreo dancing was too much as they reached the front of the line.  
  
The boys made their way down the slide about 3 times before moving to the next one where Changmin nearly lost his trunks - _"It's not my fault I have no ass! Not all of us can be blessed like Cho Kyuhyun, with his glorious thighs and bottom half."_  
  
"Maybe if you asked him to donate some of his squish he would do it for you, because having that little tush has to be painful." Junmyeon said as they walked back to the chairs Kyuhyun was now sleeping on.  
  
_"Shut up. You two aren't doing too well either in the bootylicious department."_ Changmin tightened the strings on his trunks with a fuss before pulling Junmyeon into a headlock. _"You're lucky it's your birthday, you little shit."_  
  
_"Let him go, Shim Changmin, before I decide not to donate to the cause, even if modern surgery advances enough for me to transfer any of my glorious thigh matter to you."_ Kyuhyun grumbled, stretching from what looked like a great nap on the chair.  
  
_"Don't give him any. Then he'll just complain about how his ass gets in the way of everything and women think it's cute rather than sexy."_ Jonghyun jibed, reappearing with the group for the second time that day. He'd moved on between then over lunch from the woman with her child to a woman who looked more than ready to eat him up before rejoining the group. She'd been at the gym the other day, and somehow Jonghyun had managed to convince her to come hangout.  
  
_"Where's your date, asshole? You leave her at the bar like you do 99% of your harem?"_ Changmin asked, sulking a bit.  
  
_"I treat my harem better than you'll treat anyone who gives your skinny ass the time of day, thank you. I bet that girl at the sunscreen stand wouldn't give you her number even if you pulled out all the stops."_  
  
"Fuck off! Have you seen me? I'm a bronze god if anything, with a killer smile, abs for days, lean legs. I could keep going."  
  
"But you have no booty-"  
  
"Shut up, Kyuhyun!" Changmin half yelled.  
  
The boys were dying by now, Minho and Junmyeon holding each other up for support, belly laughs now ringing around the park.  
  
_"Why don't you make a bet out of it? Kyuline rules: Settle your arguments with a bet and be done."_ Minho said through laughter, like the Kyuline rulebook keeper he was......even though Kyuhyunnie hyung likes to say rules are meant to be broken. But it's fine.  
  
_"Okay, let's do it."_ Changmin said above the screams of passing children. He sat on his cooler filled with only a few remnants of his mother's cooking.  
  
_"Fine, what happens if you win?"_  
  
_"You have to call your 2 hottest girlfriends and tell them that you love them, and also gargle with pool water from the kiddie pool."_ Changmin smiled his most evil smile, which was also kind of his normal smile, but that's besides the point.  
  
_"Okay, and if I win, you have to go down the kiddie slide and yell 'I love my fluffy stuffed animals and being fed by Kyuhyunnie hyung when my tummy is hungry~"_ Jonghyun said very matter-of-factly.  
  
_"You're on."_ Changmin accepted the challenge with a handshake as the rest of Kyuline sat in their chairs sipping their various alcohols from their water bottles and eating the birthday cake Kyuhyun's mom had made and sent with them to the pool. Changmin paused for a moment before taking a big swig from his own.  
  
_"What are you waiting for?"_ Junmyeon asked so sweetly, _"You should go now before she finds someone else."_  
  
_"I'm going!"_ Changmin yelled before taking another drink, slamming his water bottle on the table, and setting off to get the girl with the determination on his face of a mama lion looking for her cub. He had this. He totally had this. He was a bronze god and this girl was about to be blown away by his existence.  
  
The 4 boys watched closely as Changmin walked to the girl working on applying sunscreen to her bikini-clad body (whether they were watching Changmin or her more closely was up for debate). Changmin sauntered a bit, arms out at his sides, chest puffed out like a penguin.  
  
_"He's gonna get punched."_ Minho said with a mouth full of cake.  
  
_"I bet he gets sunscreen squirted in his eyes."_ Jonghyun suggested.  
  
_"No, he's going to get kicked in the shins. She's got strong legs. It's going to hurt. I'm expecting a good bruise from this encounter."_ Kyuhyun supplied helpfully, sipping his wine from his water bottle.  
  
As if on cue, Changmin leaned agains the wall of the shack-like building. The girl looked up at him, a bit dazzled by his good looks and charming smile. But as soon as he opened his mouth, she kicked him straight in the shins, her face contorted into a look of disgust. Changmin yelled in pain and fell to the ground, gripping his shins. The boys couldn't help but laugh, but poor Changmin. Couldn't catch a break, even with looking like an Adonis.  
  
He hobbled back over to the boys.  
  
_"The fuck happened to you, ChwaChwa??"_ Kyuhyun asked sincerely concerned for the state of his best friend's shins.  
  
_"Did she not like your voice? How could she not like your voice?"_ Minho asked as fake bewildered as could be. Changminnie hyung said some stupid shit, and he knew it, but how stupid this could be that he got kicked almost immediately on contact, it had to have been good.  
  
_"I just asked her if she wanted any of my special sunscreen and if she did I could help her get the hard to reach spots."_  
  
If their eyes could grow any larger and their bodies could have taken any more laughter, well, they'd have to be bionic or some cartoon characters or something. The fact that Shim Changmin could ever think that would be a good way to get a woman's attention, Kyuhyun needed to have a serious talk with him later. But for now, they all needed to wipe the fresh tears now flowing from their eyes and prevent Minho from puking from laughing so hard.  
  
They'd forgotten they were near children, and thereby their parents, and causing a raucous scene as such 5 grown men had a tendency to do, in this area? Might not have been their best choice. The looks they got were telling of how they needed to calm down before an angry parent got a security gard to throw them out.  
  
Junmyeon sat with Minho, giving him a water bottle actually filled with water this time while Minho calmed down a bit. Kyuhyun was still shaking his head when Jonghyun said, _"So, you ready for your trip down the kiddie slide?"_  
  
Changmin spat out his vodka shot he'd taken from his water bottle lid. All over Kyuhyun.  
  
_"The fuck was that?"_ Kyuhyun yelled, again, in the kids area.  
  
_"Not my fault! Besides, that's the only way you'll get wet today probably since you won't be in the pool."_  
  
"Anyway, I think you should go down the slide now before those kids from that school group return from their lunch break, hyung." Junmyeon suggested helpfully, as were most of his suggestions. He smiled, further encouraging Changmin to live up to his bet and face the consequences.  
  
_"Fine. I'll go do it."_ Changmin huffed and he was off again. He stomped on the soft track-like ground out to the kiddie slide monstrosity, which could only be considered a monstrosity because it was pretty goddamn complicated for a kiddie slide. The slide itself was about 3 feet long, its design meant to mimic the open mouth of a frog (which throughout the day Choi Minho mimicked a number of times himself, moreso with the more alcohol seeping into his system). At the end of the frog's tongue though (the slide's, not Minho's) was a large net with holes small enough that made it easy to roll down at a safe speed into the water, but big enough that if you wanted to climb and were a child of 6 you could easily do so.  
  
It was a preposterous sight - Changmin walked up the 2 tiny steps and the 3 other steps to get to the top of the slide. He looked down as the children ran around him screaming, some even using his legs as hiding spots from their parents so they didn't have to leave. He was clueless and it showed. Goggles thrown in his face, kids squirting water guns at his chest, arm floaties whizzing past his ears, it was a miracle he didn't get any pool shrapnel in him.  
  
When it was his turn to go down the slide, he put one leg down first, almost touching the net already, and he leant up the back to yell, " I love my fluffy stuffed animals and being fed by Kyuhyunnie hyung when my tummy is hungry~" with his eyes squeezed shut and a mess of small kids laughing behind him, he brought his other leg in and squished himself down the small slide, and upon reaching the net, he found himself caught - upside down, one foot and one hand wrapped in the netting, leaving him stranded and whining.  
  
_"Oh my god."_ Jonghyun laughed.  
  
_"Is anyone gonna help me?!?"_ Changmin yelled as a couple of lifeguards jumped into the pool to help him break free from the slide he was so unceremoniously entangled with.  
  
Kyuline were losing it by now. The boys were on the soft fake track padded ground now holding their stomachs once more. Fresh tears were real. How did this all happen??  
  
A lone lifeguard came up to Kyuhyun, tapping him on the shoulder - _"Do you know this person?"_ He asked pointing out to a whining and now eternally embarrassed Shim Changmin.  
  
_"Worse. We're best friends."_ Kyuhyun laughed some more as the lifeguard walked away shaking his head.  
  
Changmin was eventually set free of his restraints, and upon returning to dry land, he hugged his cooler saying it was the only one who truly loved him here, and judging by the standard of love interest Changmin had come to this afternoon, Kyuhyun decided it was time to go home.  
  
The crew packed up their things, deflated blow up toys and all, and walked to the car. Changmin sat on his cooler while Minho and Jonghyun pulled him along, chuckling to themselves still about their new otp ChangCooler.  
  
Kyuhyun slung an arm around Junmyeon's shoulder and hugged him close as they got to the car, throwing Changmin's drunk ass so promptly in the trunk with his cooler.  
  
_"You have a good birthday, Junmyeon?"_  
  
"Mhmmm! Thank you guys for coming out here with me today. It was fun!" Junmyeon was beaming with a smile brighter than the sun - Kyuhyun needed to find out who his dentist was, but also he was just happy Junmyeon was so sincerely happy and seemed like he had a good birthday, balloon in hand once more and party hat atop his head.  
  
_"It's not over yet! Kyuhyunnie hyung's house, here we come!"_ Minho said as he slammed his driver's side door and honked his horn a few times. Kyuhyun and Junmyeon followed suit, climbing into the back of the car and keeping the rowdy atmosphere alive with whoops and hollars.  
  
_"Stay classy?"_ Kyuhyun asked with a smile.  
  
_"Stay classy!"_ The rest of the boys, even drunk Changmin, yelled in response as they tore out of the parking lot and down the road, music blasting through the speaker and Junmyeon's birthday sunglasses on Jonghyun's face.  
  
It was a birthday to remember, that was for sure, and Junmyeon couldn't ask for better friends to spend it with.

  
  
  



End file.
